Gundam New Age
by QuantumConstruct12
Summary: Cole is just a regular american teenager, but his life gets turned upside down after a terrorist attack on an airport that he just so happened to be in. What will transpire as Cole is sent on a astounding journey for vengeance? This is my first fanfic, so it may not be the best, but I do what I can. Warnings: terrorism, lemon near later chapters (rating may change) (HIATUS)
1. Prologue: Contemplation

p style="text-align: center;"Gundam New Age/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Prologue: Contemplationp  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"It's been a year since the ELS Conflict, the world has been a mess trying to rehabilitate from the extra-terrestrial encounter. innovators have been popping up around the world, and at first, people were afraid of them. Celestial Being hasn't appeared much, except for a few peace treaty meetings with the three major nations.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"When he first purebreed innovators were discovered among the human population, some people and groups tried to cart them off to run tests and try to find out why and how they evolved. The world governments that weren't taking part in this were debating with those that did, and in the end, the first War For Innovation had begun. And as always, where there was conflict, the was Celestial Being.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"My name is Cole Béringer, and I live in the original America, which the rest of the world formally calls the Union. It was just a regular old summer day, and I was about to get on a flight to Brazil with my parents. Although, it just so happened that this day wasn't any regular old summer day, because this is the day my life gets turned upside down.p 


	2. Chapter 1: Summertime

AN: Hey guys, my nickname is quanta, and this is my first fanfic, so as this goes along, it would be great for someone to review this story so I can make it better. This story will be relatively long, and I will try to update hopefully sooner than every weekend, but with school and other things, I may have to stick with weekends until I can catch a break. Anywho, here's the new chapter to G:NA!

Warnings: terrorism (that's about it)

() is the innovator mindlink. The innovator characters in this story will use this to communicate sometimes. 1- setsuna, 2- cole

Summer. As many would agree, it just may be the best thing ever. But not for me, especially because I have to visit my annoying cousins down in Brazil. To you it may seem fun, with all the things to see there, and I wouldn't argue. I love that country! If only I didn't have to go for this reason.

It took us twenty minutes to get to the airport, and we almost missed our flight. But when we got there, we saw that planes were nowhere to be seen, and police were guarding the gates, while fending off tons of people who were mad that they would miss their flight.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked wondering why there were police officers keeping people from where they were wanting to go, including us.

"I don't know, sweetie." She replied, quite confused herself.

But then it hit me. The biggest migraine decided it would start banging my head, leaving me breathless, and I swear I was hearing voices. Some of them were in pain, seeming as much pain as me, but I could feel others were worried, and I could tell they were close to me.

But I could feel another presence, one that exuded experience in fighting, anger, pain, chaos, but also I could feel compassion, and other calm feelings. Then, this presence began to speak.

1 (Where are you? Can you hear me? It's hard filtering through these voices. Tell me if you can hear me.)

It was hard to think straight, mostly because of the pain, but I was also shocked when I heard that voice, clear as day, as if the one who said it was right next to me. I attempted to reply, not quite sure how or what is going on.

2 (Y-yes! I can hear you! Who are you? What's happening to me? Please help me!)

1 (I will try, but first I need to know where you are. Just calm down and open your eyes.)

As I did what the voice said, I opened my eyes, and saw my parents walking towards me.

"Okay, honey. We talked to the officers and they would explain what is happening over the intercom shortly." My mom told me, but no sooner than that, my dad looked at me worryingly.

"Son, are you alright? You look like you've seen satan climb up from hell!" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a small headache." I replied, not wanting to make them worry more than they are already.

But then, I could feel the presence again.

1 (Where are you? I need to find you. You are in grave danger!)

I stood there in shock. What did this person mean by "danger"? I replied, but out loud.

"What do you mean, 'danger'?"

"What danger, honey? Who are you talking to?" Said my mother, with a strange look on her face.

"Uhh... nothing. I didn't say anything." I said quickly, just realizing that I said it out loud.

1 (I'll tell you later, but please tell me where you are, and quickly!)

2 (Okay, okay. Uhmm... I am at the west entrance of the airport.)

1 (You need to get away from there, now!)

As soon as the person said it, I heard an explosion, and was shocked to see pieces of rubble that was originally the cieling fall down, landing on bystanders and blinding me with dust. There was lots of screaming, and I couldn't find where my parents were until I looked at who was under the rubble. Sticking out from a chunk of concrete was and arm, with my mother's wedding ring, along with my father's leg.

Everything fell silent around me as I focused on the sight before me. Time seemed to slow down, nothing around me mattered until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, to be met with eyes that seemed to change color quickly. These eyes belonged to a man, and judging by his skin, I could tell that he was arabic.

"Follow me, and stay close." Was all this man said, before dragging me through the airport and out towards the parking lot. We got to his car, which was a chevy corvette zr-6. After we got an the highway, the man started talking.

"Cole Béringer." He said, monotonous.

"How do you know my name?"

"You'll find out." He said with a smirk.

"But who are you? What just happened in there? Where did you even come from? Why could I hear voices in my head?" I asked, starting to freak out a little.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei. As for the airport, that was a terrorist attack, targeting innovators. You were hearing voices in your head because you just awakened as an Innovator."

"What? How am I an innovator?"

"I can't be sure, but my friends got information about you, and also got information about the attack a few days beforehand."

"How do you know if someone's an innovator?" I asked, still very confused about the concept.

"Look in the mirror." He said.

So I did. It was all I could do to keep from passing out from shock. My eyes were just like Setsuna's, with the colors constantly changing. My head hurt too much for this.

"Okay..." I said,"But you still haven't told me where you're from."

"You'll see soon." He said, as we pulled off of the highway onto a dirt road that led into the forest.

"Oh great, I'm getting murdered." I said sarcastically.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have let the terrorists do it. But you're here instead." He replied.

A few minutes later, I asked, "So how long will it take for us to get there?"

Setsuna then turned, and said, "We're here."

As we got out of the car, I was suprised, because what I saw was something I never would have imagined seeing.

"Oh my god! You're a part of Celestial Being, aren't you?"

"Yes, and this is my gundam, the 00 Quan [T]." He said, sounding proud.

Setsuna unlocked the gundam, and climbed in. Then, he gestured for me to come closer and get in. The cockpit was small, but at the same time, able to fit more than one person in it, although there was only one seat, meaning I would have to sit in Setsuna's lap. Needless to say, it was very awkward.

"It may take a few hours, so you might want to get comfortable." He said, while prepping the Quan [T].

Setsuna wasn't kidding about the ride being long, because not even fifteen minutes in the air, I fell asleep.


End file.
